Fauna (Pinktiger2107)
F A U N A Fauna is Pinktiger's OC. No editing without my permission, please. Critique or just comments are always appreciated! A P P E A R A N C E Fauna is quite a strange looking NightWing. Her main scales are like a calico cat's, but splotched all different shades of grey. Her underbelly, wing membranes, and the tip of her snout are the lightest shade, but it's still pretty dark. Her spikes are a flat gray, and her talons and claws are pure white. One of her eyes is covered with a steampunk monocle that she never takes off. It has a grey strap and border, and the glass is a dark red. She has never told anyone but she wears it only to cover her eye, which is swelled shut from a mysterious injury she never mentions. Fauna is mainly small and scrawny, but always holds herself with confidence and always has a knowing or blank look on her face, unless she's really upset. P E R S O N A L I T Y Fauna doesn't talk to many people. Most know her as the strange looking NightWing with a sort of half-goggle covering her eye who always has her snout a mile deep in a scroll. Don't get the wrong picture; she's not shy, she just enjoys fictional worlds more than the real one. She's normally blunt and sarcastic, with a dark sense of humor, but she's confident, sometimes a little hot-headed and extremely smart. She enjoys debating and proving people wrong, and she's usually the voice of reason, but sometimes she goes along with stupid things just because she wants to see what happens. She hides her emotions well, she's always calm and collected in stressful situations. Although a stressful situation is probably different for Fauna than it is for you. She's known to freak out (or as close to "freak out" as anyone has seen her) Over being wrong or not knowing things. She always needs to know what's going on or have a plan or schedule of some sort, or she gets uncharacteristically panicky and stressed. She hates being corrected and usually holds a grudge against that person for quite a while. She is very loyal to and cares about her friends, even if she'll never admit it out loud. She's protective of them and doesn't let them get bullied. She does tease them a lot, but she tries not to overstep boundaries. A B I L I T I E S S T R E N G T H Fauna isn't the strongest, but she is agile and can dodge a lot of attacks. She is also quite determined and doesn't back down easily. This makes up for her strength, and she overall is a decent fighter. I N T E L L I G E N C E Fauna is extremely smart, mainly from all the books she reads. She has a very wide vocabulary and seems to know a lot of random facts. She jumps at the chance of correcting someone and is quite the know-it-all. She isn't as good at math as she is at reading and writing, which frustrates her, even if she is still above average at math. S O C I A L Fauna doesn't talk to many people, mainly because she doesn't really know how. Most of her friend approached her and were very determined as she is very distant and awkward with people she doesn't know well. Category:Characters Category:Content (Pinktiger2107) Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student)